fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Psychoglory
For the Fairview Comic, the free encyclopedia. Psychoglory is a fictional female character who experienced suffering from psychologically insane behavior in which caused her too much more powerful tastes in her new spirit what she is not sure of what she is about to do with this situation. Too much more powerful than it was? She felt like she is missing something somewhere in her memory in which she does not understand why it is annoying. However, she ingored this while she battled things through hard times. She tempted in doing what she is not supposed to do something unimaginably powerful within pure evil spirit. Pure Evil Spirit With her pure evil spirit, she tempted to take the power by choosing to fight with deadly things in a very bad way. Something she did not realize is facing her own consequences by her action. She suddenly forgot how she felt so good to have a pure good spirit. It was gone. Will she stay the same to the Xiamen? Will she manage it very well to stay a low profile? Psychologically psychic, physical, and telepathy! Nothing will make her feel better when she made the wrong choice to taste an pure evil in her spirit. She can have her own dark days to taste it for awhile. But still, she's not the same anymore. Physically, spiritually, empathically, telepathically, psychically at one time, she can not take it anymore when she faced all these things at one time through her pain. She left the Xiamen because the Xiamen did not like her behavior and doing. She formed the Xia Force by surprising the Xiamen so much to wonder what the hell she is doing without thinking straight. Xia Force-A Moment of Struggles She is trying to control all of psychological conditions at one time with the Xia Force. She is struggling harder than she did. When the space shuttle capsule is stopped, they learnt of the cable is broken and needed to do something to get the air supply before the cable came toward it. Zanderlot willingly go out, but Kiki told Zanderlot to stay here for controlling the pilot, but Zanderlot told Kiki pilot has a auto-pilot. And Kiki told Zanderlot that is not what she meant. She told Zanderlot to stay here when she left her body at this time. Meija and Angel willingly take the Zanderlot's place in an order to seize the opportunity, but is stopped by Kiki, the one who told them no. She told Ki that she knew that Ki has the energy in which comes with aura that gives her a boost to become something powerful. Ki warns Kiki that she is not experienced at doing anything. She is just new. Kiki told her to go out to fix it and gave her a chance that she may will become a member of the Xia Force. Then she tells Kiki please to call her name--Kwa. Kiki accepts Kwa's wish and asks Kwa, "What brings you here?" Kwa did not answer her question as she went off the closed door from capsule. Jalen angrily threatened Kiki, "If something happened to Kwa, you will be sorry and lousy leader!" Kiki said, "I ve been waiting for you to say something." Jalen asked, "Huh? Why?" Kiki said, "You and Kwa have something that prevented me to feel you half way. I can feel you the other way, but not the whole way." Jalen said, "I do not know what it is, but I am not trying to fool you." Kwa grabbed the cable but the destroyed ladder hit her legs off the wall of the space shuttle capsule. Angel shockingly calls out a name to her leader, "Kiki! This new girl got hit and off that shuttle!" Kiki gasped and told Zanderlot to fix something in the capsule while she will find someone else. Jalen told Kiki, "You have to help her!" Kiki told Jalen, "I am your leader. I knew the limitation. I knew what risks are. This capsule needs to be saved first before we reach to your crush girl." Jalen gasps and asks,,"How do you know that I ve a crush on her!" Kiki said, "You just did when you were angry." Zanderlot will take the space suit to get Kwa. Kiki admittedly told Zanderlot, "I admired your bravery, but there is nothing you can save that girl's life." Jalen said, "You are so mean. You are supposed to be a leader! You didn't do the right thing!" Kiki told Jalen, "I did not do this. I did not say it for myself. Your girlfriend told me when she called out at me telepathically." Jalen said, "Give me that suit now!" Kiki said, "Listen, your girl did not want you to do that. She wanted me to stop you from going out." Jalen said, "Kiki, look, I am sorry for what I ve said some terrible things. Please give me that suit. I will not blame you again. If something happened to me, it is not your fault. It is my word. It's me. I can not leave her like this." Angel said, "This is suicidal mission, idiot!" Meija said, "Should I touch him and make him unconcious!" Zanderlot said, "I don't know." Kiki said, "Look, we need to go back to safe pods before air tanks went out." Jalen told them he will make sure you all get in the safe pod first and then I will go out and close the door." Leaving Jalen and Kwa behind, Kiki can not hold this longer Kiki calls out at Kwa, "I am sorry that I ve been tried to tell Jalen not to go out." Kwa said, "Good-bye, Kiki." Kiki realizes that Kwa will die in at least few seconds after Jalen went on the wall of the capsule. Kiki tells her team telepathically that Kwa will die a few seconds later and Jalen will find out that was stupid move he could ever make.